Jagged's Peak
by Daggerstar of Riverclan
Summary: The Storm will spread fire through the clans. Jagged does not know the power he holds in his claws or how he can properly use it. Will he use his fire to save his clan or destroy them?
1. Birth of Jaggedstorm

The first light of dawn shines down on a small den in the territory. Two small kits are born but their mother doesn't know that they will be the cats who change the tide of a clan's dark hour. One of the kits, a black tom who is slightly bigger than his brother, lies on his mother's side as he sleeps. The black tom rolls over onto his twin brother who doesn't mind the added weight as they are both built like their father, an exiled leader but not for any nefarious reasons. Their father's exile was from his deputy being corrupted and he was exiled by said deputy. The two toms were Jagged and Flash, though they were identical twins, there are some differences to the naked eye, Jagged's eyes are a deeper blue than his brother's, he is a bit bigger as well but other than that, the two are exactly identical and each are going to troublemakers for their mother when they are old enough.

A dark brown tabby tom enters the den and stands over the newborns. "So our newest kits are finally here Splashfoot."

"Yes they are Shardstar. Two toms, Jagged and Flash." The white she cat, Splashfoot, tells Shardstar, her mate and exiled leader of Fireclan. Two more cats follow him in, a larger black tom with yellow eyes and a smaller black she cat with blue eyes, their names are Jetstorm and Riverheart, the new kits big brother and sister. Like the new kits, Jetstorm and Riverheart are twins though there are plenty of differences between them, more so than their new little brothers.

"Aw they are adorable." Riverheart smiles down at her new brothers while Jetstorm, who normally is as stone-faced as they come, can't help but purr.

"They really are." Jetstorm agrees with his twin as he looks at his new siblings. "I can imagine the kind of trouble these little guys are going to get into when they're older."

"Well if they are anything like you two, then your father and I will have plenty of grey hairs afterwards." Splashfoot told her older kits with a laugh as she watched her newborns suckle at her belly. "But they are destined for great things."

Shardstar smiled at his mate and all of his kits as he knew one day they would have to return to their clan and return things to the way they were before and his kits would be able to return to the place their ancestors first founded Fireclan


	2. Jaggedstorm receives his power

**_Sunhigh_**

The ever energentic Flash runs around the den as he has opened his eyes and can't wait to be a grownup like his older brother and sister and his parents. Splashfoot watches her energetic son play while her other kit just presses closer to her. Jagged has not opened his eyes and he seems almost afraid to even leave her side.

"You'll be okay little one. Mommy is here. She always will be." Splashfoot tells her son which calms him into sleep

**_Midnight_**

As the stars rise high into the sky, Jagged blindly runs outside his family's den and into the open world. His eyes are still not yet open and he is scared as he doesn't scent his mother or brother around him however a new scent, one he won't recognize for seasons to come, approaches.

"Do not be afraid little one." A starry form in the shape of a cat approaches the kit. "I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help you. You are the savior your clan has prophesied would appear many seasons ago. _'The storm will bring fire to the clans.' _With this prophecy comes a gift from us, a gift you will use to save your clan." The starry cat's eyes glow brightly and the grass around the kit glows golden as the kit himself gains a gold aura as his gift is revealed: a flame, ever so small but growing ever so large, symbolizing his inner fire, erupts into an inferno and begins to take the form of cats made of fire.

"You can use your gift to call upon the Ancients to aid you in the heat of battle. Use it wisely young one." The starry cat told the kit before disappearing.


End file.
